Love and Acceptance
by lavenderseyes
Summary: Rukia hates everything about Ichigo – because it makes her fall deeper in love with him. Set in the earlier part of the series. Ichiruki
1. Rainy Days

**LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE**

SUMMARY: Rukia hates everything about Ichigo – because it makes her fall deeper in love with him. Set in the earlier part of the series.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach and its characters.

**01: Rainy days**

The splatter of water on the glass window was what woke Rukia from her brief slumber. The thick comforter was not able to shield her ears from the annoying sound and the cold wind that blow through the small gap on the window. She lazily opened her eyes and scanned the expanse of the room - at least how much the very little light would permit her to see around her. She could see the form of Yuzu sleeping soundly at the corner of the room and could hear the faint snores that Karin makes.

She stretched her small arms over her head before lazily standing up close the window tight. It seems like the twins were not even bothered by the brewing storm outside. She looked at the clock on the corner of Yuzu's desk and saw that it is already 8 in the morning. Yes, another restless night. And she blamed the rain for her sleeplessness.

Instead of going back to bed, she decided to take a nice hot bath while the rest of the household is still sleeping. It's useless to try to sleep. Both the rain and her innumerable thoughts are drowning her inside out.

She sighed before standing up to grab her towel and walk outside, still scratching her teary eyes as she yawned widely.

The next events happened too quickly for her sleepy brain to process. First, her body hit some sort of wall and she bounced back expecting her bottom to hit the floor. However, just as she was about to fall, her right wrist was pulled forward and her left foot was kicked backward causing her to fall forward instead. Her left shoulder was also pulled forward causing her to fully lose balance and fall face front. She was expecting her face to hit the hard floor, but to her surprise she landed on something warm and ummm...hard (?)

She laid there for a few more seconds because her head was still spinning. She lifted her head and was somewhat unable to make out what's in front of her due to her hazy vision. All she could see was orange. Not a good sign.

She reached for her nose and felt relieved that it is not broken. Also she noticed that none of her body parts actually hurt, except for her head.

"Do you mind getting off me now?" she heard a voice say.

She placed bother her hands on the floor and slowly pushed herself up. She also brought her legs to a kneeling position before sitting down. She brushed her hair away from her face and looked down on the thing that cushioned her fall – not actually surprised to find Ichigo beneath her. What was surprising though was where she was currently sitting. And she was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

When both her blood and the realization reached her brain she jumped off a little too quickly causing her to lose her balance and fall on her bottom. She tried to get up but she felt a stabbing pin on her leg. So she vent out her anger to person that ruined her already bad morning.

"What the hell just happened?" Rukia said with a stern voice. She had the decency not to shout - at least not yet - knowing that everyone else is sleeping.

"You just appeared out of nowhere" Ichigo said as he stood up and wiped the blood off of his nose.

He didn't hit his head when they fell. But the way Rukia looked at the moment was what knocked him out. She had one of Yuzu's short shorts and a tank top that cut low over her modest chest. She was not wearing anything else beneath the revealing top with one side dangling sensually off of her shoulder. And the killer blow was, while on top of him, she pushed herself up causing the tank top to drop and reveal her unprotected assets dangling in front of him. At that time, he had to muster all the self control that he has to push his eyes back to its socket and turn his head away from the alluring sight.

Upon remembering this, he felt more blood rush down his nose.

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath.

"And now you're the one whose angry?" Rukia said when she was finally able to stand up, with the help of the wall for support of course.

"I just want a quiet morning for once Rukia. Stop blabbering already" he was feeling awkward and just wanted to get away and drop the subject.

"I will not blabber if you are not such an idiot"

Well, he knew she wouldn't just let this go...but at least he tried. "Just drop it okay?" he tried again.

"No idiot. Just promise you will put a stop to your stupidity and say sorry"

"Hey! You're going too far. I am not stupid and I will not say sorry since it is not my fault"

"So you're telling me that it is my fault that you tripped and even dragged me down with you?" Rukia retorted still leaning against the wall.

"Yes. It is your fault for being such a midget that I didn't even notice you standing in front of me. Next time, walk with your arms stretch over your head so that people would know you're there."

"Shut up! It's your fault that my leg now hurts!"

"And you're the one to complain? Who was the one comfortably lying while I fell down hard on the floor? If I didn't know better, I'd say you find me cuddly and huggable looking at how you snuggled at me just a while ago" Ichigo teased.

Rukia felt blood rush through her cheeks, she clenched her fist and said "who would be comfortable on top of you with your...your..." she contorted her face trying to say the word she dare not say.

"My what?" Ichigo was really puzzled.

Rukia's gaze unconsciously fell onto Ichigo's middle. She was about to avert her gaze when she noticed the bulge on his boxers. Her knees weaken and leaned harder against the wall for support. She felt dirty at the next stream of thoughts that passed her mind _(which I will not elaborate anymore)_ and pushed herself to look away.

Ichigo followed her gaze. His eyes widened when the realization finally dawned on him and his hands involuntary grabbed his hardening (ahem) muscles.

"You're such a pervert!" he exclaimed.

"N-n-now I'm the p-p-pervert?" Rukia stuttered, her eyes falling onto his middle again and she scolded herself for doing so.

"Yes you are! Where do you think you're looking at?"

She knows Ichigo is right, but she might as well accept being hit by Tensa Zangetsu rather than accept that she can't avert her eyes from his you-know-what. So she became more defensive and decided that she will win this debate – she will make it look like he is the pervert.

"You answer that! I didn't do anything wrong!" she said playing innocent.

"So there is no issue with looking at other people's body?"

"No. What specific part of your body do you think I'm looking at?"

Ichigo knows what she is trying to do and is determined not to fall to her trap. He raised his hands in surrender, "okay fine, you are just looking at my body. Nothing's wrong with that right?"

"No. Nothing's wrong with that" she said feeling triumphant for escaping the tight situation, not knowing that it's too early to celebrate.

"So it means that it's okay when I saw what's inside that sexy little tank top while you were straddling me" Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Blood rushed to her face and with a clenched fist landed a solid blow onto Ichigo's nose she shouted "YOU PERVERT!"

Her anger made her forget that her injury will not allow her to stand up without support. After her fist made contact with Ichigo and she landed onto her feet, the pain rushed through her body making her off-balance. She is about to fall yet again when strong arms caught her. She looked up and saw Ichigo's face full of concern – the argument totally forgotten.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

She averted her gaze to hide her embarrassed face, "you are an idiot aren't you. Of course I'm okay. Now let me go"

Rukia tried to push him away but his hold on her was strong. "Stop being a bitch and just hold onto me" he said and carried her like a princess.

Ichigo brought her to his room and gently laid her onto the bed.

"Some of your nerves must have been strained when you fell. Just rest for a now and let's ask dad to look at it when he wakes up. Oh, and next time be careful, okay?"

Rukia shifted and faced the wall. She can't stand looking at Ichigo's face because it makes her feel uneasy.

"Idiot...have you forgotten that this is not my real body and that this is a gigai? I'm dead...remember? The fall must have caused it to malfunction somehow, who we need is Urahara" she said with a voice as low as a whisper.

"I never for once thought that you are dead. Except for when we first met" he said, a small smile grazing his lips.

Ichigo's eyes looked out of the window and stared at the rain drenched street. The thick curtain of rain makes everything hazy and blurry, thus limiting his ability to see the view outside. He hated the rain. That's why he was not able to get a decent amount of sleep and when he can't stand it anymore, he decided to start his day early rather than chase the sandman. Not thinking that anyone is already awake, he absent mindedly walked to bathroom to take a hot shower and that's when he walked into Rukia – literally.

His expression softens upon realizing that the few moments with her made him forget about his sad memories and about the rain.

Rukia wasn't able to see the smile on Ichigo's face, but it was evident in his voice and she hated him for it. She hates everything about him. She hates how secured she feel when she is in his arms. She hates how safe she feels whenever he is around. She hates how much he makes her happy with his sweet little gestures. She hates his hazel brown eyes that seem to see through her mask and know all the fears and insecurities that she tries to hide. She hated his scowling face and how it becomes unguarded in countless times when they are alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Ichigo pull the comforter on her shoulders before settling himself down on the floor beside the bed.

"I know you hate rainy days as much as I do, but please try to get some sleep. I will just be here beside you." He said and reached under the sheets to hold her hand. Ichigo rested his head on the bed and closed his eyes while still holding onto her.

Rukia closed her eyes and slightly tighten her grip onto Ichigo's hand. It is not the rainy days that caused her to have sleepless nights. It is the mixture of confused emotions, the resentment and agony caused by the unending denial of her feelings. She is not as ignorant as she willed herself to be. However, awareness and acceptance two different things. There will be a lot of complications when she accepted the truth and she can't risk it – because she may not be able to hold it in. Her feelings for him were wrong in every way, so she tries to push it away and erase it.

Ichigo is doing nothing to help. All the things she hated about him are the very things that are making her fall deeper in love with him. She sighed, she really is hopeless.

She shifted onto the bed and looked at his sleeping form. Her eyes soften, but pushed away the urge to touch his face. She felt sleep finally claiming her. She will succumb to it for now, and leave the thinking to some other day.

* * *

A/N: The rainy season is a bit too early this year...and like Ichigo and Rukia, I don't like rainy days either. *Sigh* Though it is romantic to have someone to hold my hand while sleeping in this cold weather.


	2. 02 Comfort and Discomfort

**LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach and its characters.

* * *

**02: Comfort and Discomfort**

Rukia opened her eyes the second time to welcome the new day. Her eyes fell upon the closed glass window. A small smile grazed her face upon seeing sunlight peeking through the remaining thick black clouds that covered the sky - the rain has stopped.

She yawned widely and blinked a few times to clear her hazy vision. She pulled her hand up to wipe the few droplets of tears from her lavender eyes, or at least tried to. The memories of what happened earlier all came back to her head. This and their current position brought her temperature a few notches up, made her cheeks flush red and caused her to sit bolt right up with surprise. Ichigo's hand still held her wrist, while the other arm was draped over her waist. How his hands got to where they were and how it happened, she doesn't know and can't seem to remember. She really slept soundly that morning.

She turned to the side to scold Ichigo to let her go but she turned her head a little too quicker that she intended, resulting to a shocking pain on her neck.

"Ow! Damn it!" she cursed.

Ichigo awoke due to the noise. His head was heavy, his vision blurred and his throat dry. He swallowed a few times, yawned and stretched both his arms over his head. He then looked straight at her with a confused face and asked something that was incomprehensible to Rukia's ear.

"Glad that you are done with your morning routines" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Why did you shriek? I thought you were being attacked by a hollow or something" Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah right. You thought a hollow was attacking and you had time to do your morning exercise?"

"Why are you so cranky in the morning? You sound just like an old lady" he realized just how old Rukia really is and laughed.

Rukia on the other hand didn't find it funny. The idiot didn't even know that he was the one who caused her irritation and discomfort. Their position that morning bothered her and yet here he is, acting cool as if it was nothing. She was so frustrated that she wants to hit something. And that something was right in front her. So she balled her fist and punched Ichigo's face.

For whatever reason that until now I am able to determine, Ichigo was not able to deflect or avoid the punch and was hit directly.

Ichigo immediately stood up and moved away from Rukia. "What was that for?"

"Because you are being an idiot again!" Rukia matched his voice and stood up from the bed, making her level with Ichigo's height.

"That is not a valid reason to hit someone!"

"Since when do I need a reason to hit you?"

Ichigo was about to retort but then stopped, Rukia has a point, she never needed a reason to hit him.

Rukia laughed inwardly, seeing as her words seemed to make sense to Ichigo.

"Hey pea brain, you're looking like an idiot again. Oh, and did I mention that you always look like an idiot when you're thinking. It just doesn't fit your image." Rukia was determined to insult Ichigo more, feeling like it was the only way to alleviate her of her frustrations.

A vein twitched on Ichigo's temple. It was early in the morning, he felt like his cheeks is going to bruise and the midget is still having fun teasing him. It is true that he never fought back whenever Rukia felt like being violent and it is true that he always allowed her to hit him for whatever or for no reason at all. But it doesn't mean that it will always be the case and he knows just what to do to get even with her.

He forced a smile on his face and narrowed his eyes at her. "It seems like you're having too much fun at my expense madam shinigami."

Rukia backed away by a step, the look on Ichigo's face felt ominous. It felt like the hollow inside Ichigo was the one talking "W-what are you planning?"

"Oooh. That's so cute, you're stammering" Ichigo said in a sing-song voice and walked a step closer to her.

She backed another step but the soft bed caused her to lose her balance and fall down. "Ow" she gasped. Her back hit the wall and her eyes widened with fear, _just what the heck is Ichigo planning to do? But more importantly, why am I backing out like a scared cat?_ She questioned inwardly.

Ichigo is enjoying every second of this and let out an evil laugh. Seeing a scared Rukia, drawn into a corner and looked really helpless – it excited him.

"Are you okay? You look pale little miss perfect" His knees hit the edge of the bed and he leant forward.

Rukia opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. Her heartbeat was pounding violently against her chest, feeling like it was about to explode. Her eyes fell on his lips and it lingered there for a second. She swallowed down hard and averted her gaze. _You're thinking of inappropriate thoughts again Rukia, _she scolded herself.

Ichigo placed his knees on the bed and put his hands on either side of her face. He stared directly into her eyes and brought his face forward stopping when their lips were only a breath away.

Rukia involuntarily wet her lips and swallowed down the nervousness climbing up her throat.

He had to stop himself from laughing at how uncomfortable she looked. _Now she knows how it feel_s, he told himself. But what Ichigo doesn't know is the reason for Rukia's discomfort. He just knew that she doesn't like what he is doing and that was enough for him.

"W-what d-do y-you think you're doing Ichigo?" Rukia stammered.

"Nothing. What do you think I want?" Ichigo said moving an inch closer.

Rukia closed her eyes and her whole body started to tremble. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of what Ichigo might do given their proximity.

A few second passed. She could feel cold sweat running down face as she anticipated the next things that will happen.

Then she heard a loud thud, like the door just exploded from its hinges. Ichigo was also caught by surprise causing his hand on the wall to slip and his face fell forward. Rukia moved her head to the side so Ichigo's face collided with the hard wall.

"Ooo! I never meant to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment son! Carry on, carry on..." came Isshin's booming voice as he picked himself up from the floor bringing the broken door with him. He affixed the door back to its frame and ran down the stairs, knowing too well that his life is in danger from the hands of his own son.

Ichigo slowly lifted his head and Rukia gasped at the horror of how it looked. Ichigo's nose was broken and his face was covered with blood. His eyes were red with anger and fangs seem to be protruding from his mouth. Horns were in the process of growing out if his head, as if the hollow within him has finally surfaced.

"DAD!" he shouted. And in a movement similar to the Tasmanian devil, he rushed towards his victim.

Rukia was only able to breathe when Ichigo thunderous footsteps and murderous shouts were out of earshot. She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes trying to calm her loudly beating heart. _Just what the hell was that?_

* * *

Earlier that morning...

"Breakfast is ready dad" Yuzu called her father from the living room.

"Go and call your sister and Rukia-chan upstairs so we can eat together. Never mind your disrespectful brother, he'll eat when he gets hungry" he responded not taking his eyes off the television.

Yuzu sighed at her father, "that's not nice dad and besides, I haven't seen Rukia-chan since this morning"

"What do you mean?" Isshin said and walked over to the dining room, the program he's watching just ended.

"She's not in bed when I woke up"

"Maybe she's took a bath early"

"I don't think so, I went to take a shower as soon as I got up. She's not there"

Isshin rubbed his chin and thought hard. Then there's only one place where she could possibly be. A light bulb appeared beside Isshin's head and he did his happy dance (which basically looked like a stupid buffoon hopping up and down with its hands curved on its sides – his facial expression adding to the monkey look).

"On second thought, I think I'll go get your brother so we can eat breakfast like one big happy **FAMILY**!" Isshin said in a low voice, stressing the word FAMILY, and with a glint of malice written over his face.

Yuzu didn't like it when his father acted like this so she decided to go with him.

Isshin tip toed up the stairs but stopped half way to shush Yuzu, who was walking normally and making a few of the floorboards creek.

"Keep it down Yuzu" Isshin whispered.

"Wh-" Yuzu was not able to continue what she was about to say because her father covered her mouth. When she nodded yes, he let go and continued their soundless clamber up the stairs.

When they reached Ichigo's door, Yuzu was about to knock when for the second time, her father hands stopped her. He grabbed her hand and placed a finger on his lips telling her to not make any sound.

Isshin placed an ear against the door and was overwhelmed with joy with what he heard...

"_W-what are you planning?" came Rukia's stammering voice._

"_Oooh. That's so cute, you're stammering" responded Ichigo. _

Go for it son! Isshin said to himself.

Isshin then swallowed hard upon hearing Rukia gasp. A lot of perverted thoughts rushed to his head. Is Ichigo finally straddling her on the bed, or probably cornered her against the wall or better yet, is slowly taking of his pants and she saw his –

"_W-what d-do y-you think you're doing Ichigo?" Rukia's stuttering worsened._

"_Nothing. What do you think I want?" responded Ichigo seductively, or at least that's how it sounded to Isshin's ears._

He momentarily removed his ear from the door and shook his head. Looks like the poor Rukia is too naive about these matters. A waterfall of tears ran down Isshin's face as he looked to the heavens in prayer. Little imaginary angels appeared around him singing hymns of thanks. He was surrounded with a bright light and with twinkling stars showing how delighted he is with what is happening inside his son's room.

In this moment of insanity, Karin passed by as she was on her way downstairs for breakfast.

"What's going on here and why does dad look like an idiot?" Karin asked Yuzu who was standing there with a confused expression.

Yuzu shook her head, "I don't understand it either. When I told him that Rukia-chan was not in our room when I woke up this morning, he rushed to Ichi-nii's room...I guess he thought Rukia-chan is here. After a minute of eavesdropping he ended like this. I'm finding it more and more difficult to understand him."

"Do not be afraid Rukia my daughter, Ichigo will be gentle with you. Let him take away your innocence" Isshin said in prayer and still in tears. Isshin was still in la-la-land and was oblivious of his surroundings.

Yuzu gasped and Karin's blood boiled in anger at what they heard.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE SOMETHING A SANE FATHER WOULD SAY!" Karin shouted and kicked Isshin in the gut sending him flying through Ichigo's door.

"Let's go" she said as she stormed down the stairs, dragging her sister with her.

Isshin fell face forward inside Ichigo's floor, bringing the door with him.

"Ooo! I never meant to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment son! Carry on, carry on..." came Isshin's booming voice as he picked himself up from the floor bringing the broken door with him. He affixed the door back to its frame and ran down the stairs, knowing too well that his life is in danger from the hands of his own son.

"DAD!" Ichigo shouted and ran after his father.

* * *

After a few more minutes of punching, kicking and strangling... the Kurosaki family and Rukia finally settled down in front of the dining table for breakfast (though it was already lunch time when the chaos died down).

Karin is still in a bad mood and was eating silently with her brows knit together. Isshin was sitting on the end of the table but was unable to pick up his chopsticks due to some broken bones in his arm. Ichigo's bloody face, due to the nosebleed, was already wiped clean but the bruise caused by Rukia was still evident. His hands were also swollen with beating up his father. Yuzu is happily eating, glad that his father and brother had finally stopped fighting. And lastly, Rukia was fiddling with her omelette, still thinking about the events that morning.

Actually, it wasn't Ichigo's actions that bothered her, but the fact that she froze and was unable to do or say anything to push him away. She knew that Ichigo was only teasing her and that his goal to make him uncomfortable and irritated as much as she made him feel – and as much as she hate to admit it, he won and succeeded. The proud Rukia was angered at the thought that he was able to drive her into a corner and render her speechless.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Isshin moved his face closer to hers and whispered, "Were you able to do the deed Rukia-cha?"

Rukia eyed him confusingly, "I'm sorry?"

"I mean, did you and Ichigo finally did it?"

Rukia blushed, "what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, do you really want me to say it?" Isshin grinned maliciously. "I know it must have hurt...when you had your first se-" he was unable to continue what he was about to say because he was hit on the face with a roll of newspaper which came with such a force that he fell backward on his chair.

He sprang up from the floor, as if nothing happened, and looked around the table trying to identify the culprit. Each of his children is eating quietly, none looking guilty.

"My children do not respect me anymore my lovely wife!" Isshin wailed at the poster on the opposite wall, rubbing his bearded face against it. None paying him any attention.

* * *

Rukia headed back to the twins room after the meal to grab her towel. She decided to take a cold shower to cool down her head and clear her mind. On her way to the bathroom, she saw Ichigo as he was about to enter his bedroom.

Upon seeing her, Ichigo turned and walked towards her "Hey"

"Hey" she responded awkwardly.

"Valentine's day is fast approaching and I..." Ichigo has been thinking about Valentine's Day for a while. A lot of Valentine's Day has already come by but this is the first time that he felt like celebrating this occasion, for reasons he himself does not understand.

"Yeah, I heard about it from the girls at school. It is the time when girls give out chocolates to the guys they like right?" Rukia didn't expect the topic but was glad that it was something that is totally unrelated to what happened that morning. She was afraid that with how she acted that morning, he'd figure out her feelings (not knowing just how oblivious Ichigo is even of his own feelings).

"Oh. So you know about it."

"What about it?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to ask. So I will be receiving a box of chocolates from you?" Ichigo joked.

"If you give me money then I will use half of it to buy you some chocolates"

"I thought you'd say that...wait, half of the money? And who else will be receiving your chocolates?" Ichigo felt a surge of irritation at the thought that Rukia will give chocolates to other guys on Valentine's Day.

An image of a shy Rukia appeared on Ichigo's mind._ She was in her uniform, a faint blush covered her cheeks and she batted her eye lashes as she extended her arms to give a heart shaped box of chocolates to a guy. The guy's face is blank and has a big question mark. The guy took the chocolates and Rukia let out a fake girly high-pitched laugh._

Ichigo shook his head to erase the absurd vision.

"I'll be buying some for myself of course" came Rukia's voice from a distance and bringing back Ichigo to reality.

"Oh" Ichigo coughed and pulled himself together. "I will not be giving you money for my own chocolates. At least try to make an effort to get some for me" he said.

"Why would I do that?" Rukia retorted.

"Do girls give out chocolates to every guy she knows?"

"No! As I said, girls only give chocolates to the guys they **LIKE**" Rukia said angrily.

"So I will be expecting chocolates from you then..." Ichigo said arrogantly and walked away.

Rukia stood rooted to her spot and watched Ichigo's retreating back. Her eyes widened in surprise and her hands fell lifelessly to her sides. Was that meant as a joke?

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it is a little too late for valentine's day.

I encountered errors in so i was not able to upload the second chapter sooner. My deepest apologies.


End file.
